


A Simple Wager

by skeeterdayz



Category: Total Drama (Cartoon)
Genre: ?? - Freeform, Anal Sex, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Two Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-12 20:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16002320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeeterdayz/pseuds/skeeterdayz
Summary: Duncan's convinced that Alejandro's all talk, and Alejandro has a way of proving him wrong. Aleduncan smut, originally posted on tumblr.





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> So this was something I wrote because I've started the religion of bottom duncan in the TD fandom and I need more disciples. University AU.

“What was that, Duncan?”

Duncan irritably looks up from his Spanish textbook with an annoyed expression. He should’ve known Alejandro’s hearing was far too perfect for him not to catch what he’d mumbled.

“Why do you care?” Duncan leans onto his elbows. “I thought your job was to tutor me.”

Alejandro’s expression softens. He’s very aware of what Duncan grumbled into the worksheets below him, and it’s more intriguing than it is insulting. Rather than respond right away, Alejandro glances over at the writing scrawled onto the papers across from him. He takes the highlighter next to his notebook and reaches over to Duncan’s side of the table.

“This is wrong.” He underlines the second sentence on Duncan’s paper. “You would add ‘te’, not ‘se’ on to the end of this verb.”

Duncan’s nose wrinkles. “Why?”

“Because, the indirect object in this sentence is you, not them. ‘Te’ is for you.”

By the squinty expression on Duncan’s face, Alejandro can tell that he’s not quite getting through that thick skull of his. He raises an eyebrow, and decides to take the bait.

“For example. If I wanted to say, oh, I don’t know. ‘I can please you’, you would say ‘Puedo complacerte’.”

Duncan’s eyes go a bit wide, and he realizes, yeah Alejandro had definitely heard what he’d said. He places the pen in his hand down on the table, and lets his gaze focus directly on the man across from him.

“What did I say then? Huh, smartass?”

“In English, or Spanish, amigo?”

“Oh fuck off.” Just as Duncan goes to return to his work, a heavy hand slams his textbook shut. Alejandro’s much closer when he looks back up towards him. He glares. “Why do you even give a damn?”

“I’m just curious as to why you think that way.” Alejandro answers plainly, obviously not planning to let this go any time soon.

“Does it matter?” Duncan asks, rolling his eyes.

“I think it does to you, or else what other reason would you have felt the need say it in front of me?”

“Dunno. You seem like the type.”

“The type to..?”

Duncan runs his hand down his face. “Talk a big fucking game and not put out. There. Are you happy?”

Alejandro takes a moment to flash a triumphant smirk before his expression becomes one that’s slightly troubling to Duncan. He’s looking at him like he’s just had a five course meal placed in front of him and Duncan’s not quite sure what kind of energy he’s just unleashed into the atmospheres. He’s realizing that giving Alejandro the satisfaction he was searching for.

“And what makes you feel this way, Duncan?”

The delinquent groans and falls towards the back of his chair. “No ones that goddamn smug for no reason. You know everyone takes one look at you and assumes you’re some sort of sex god or whatever just because you’ve got big muscles and a Malibu Barbie tan. You walk around like you’re hung like a horse and pisses me off. Like I fuckin’ said, I think that’s all bullshit.”

Alejandro hadn’t expected him to go on quite the rant that he has, but nonetheless he attempts to shake the initial shock of his honesty and replies.

“I see.” He raises an eyebrow. “And tell me, just what amount of proof do you have to found this theory off of?”

“Do I look like a goddamn private eye? I don’t keep tabs on your sex life. What, am I not allowed to have a opinion now?”

Alejandro leans back from his place so far across the table. “No, not necessarily. But that is quite the accusation for someone who knows virtually nothing about what I’m capable of.”

“What you’re ‘capable’ of?” Duncan asks this with a laugh that makes Alejandro narrow his eyes. The delinquent is beginning to work his nerves at this point, and he’s growing tired of game of cat and mouse.

“What turns you on, Duncan?”

Duncan immediately goes silent; the smug expression on his face is instantly replaced with one of shock and confusion. Of course he had to use those piercing green eyes to his advantage right now, and Duncan shifts uncomfortably as Alejandro bores into him with a look that could only be described as hungry.

“And why the fuck would I tell you that?”

“Because,” He answers lowly. “I can confidently tell you, that no matter what the answer to that question is, I wouldn’t need to know to have you in my bed screaming and forgetting your goddamn own name.”

Duncan’s completely motionless at this point. He feels like a deer in headlights and his brain can’t quite determine which snarky reply is good enough to top what was said to him. He shouldn’t be intimidated by this reply but he’s just so goddamn forward. Alejandro knows how to get under peoples skin and Duncan has been hoping he wasn’t one of those people. Apparently, however, this wasn’t the case.

“You fuck dudes?”

Duncan groans internally. It’s forward but not suave; clunky at best.

“I fuck who I like.”

When did Alejandro’s hand get on his thigh? And how had it made it so close to his torso without him noticing. Alejandro’s boldness was on a level Duncan was having trouble even comprehending. This was him with women; coy, flirtatious, cocky. Duncan swallows what feels like a golf ball in his throat and shakes the hand on his leg away.

“Well. It’s a good thing we don’t like each other then, huh Al?”

Alejandro’s not shaken. He smirks. “Now, I don’t recall saying all that. I don’t particularly care for your attitude, but there are definitely parts of you that I like.” He punctuates his statement with a gaze that lingers a bit too long on Duncan’s exposed collarbones, and the delinquent nearly goes white.

This was all apart of his tactics; Duncan felt stupid for just now realizing this. The confident carnal gaze, the intentionally lustful stares. He wants him to take the bait, and he’s doing a damn good job of convincing him to.

“You know, this whole routine probably bags chicks left and right, but you’re gonna have to work a little harder if you’re trying to get anywhere near me.”

Alejandro can see that he’s been met with some resistance, and Duncan’s having difficulty telling whether this curveball is actually working.

“What if I told you I’m willing to bet money on the fact that I can pleasure you beyond your wildest dreams.”

“I’d say it’d better not be chump change we’re talking here.”

“Oh by no means. I’m a man of my word.” Alejandro grins. “How much do you think a night with me is worth?”

Duncan blinks, thinks for a moment, and responds. “Seventy-five.”

Fifty seems too low, and one hundred is creeping into escort territory.

“That seems fair.” Alejandro replies. “Shall we call it a bet then?”

Duncan hesitates, then mentally kicks himself for hesitating. “You’re on, pretty boy,”


	2. Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this is clunky I'm sorry lmao. Here's part two :^)

Duncan’s a bit overwhelmed, to say the least.

 

He’d known that the off campus apartments surrounding the university were nice, but not anywhere near this nice.

 

He’s a couple steps behind Alejandro as he follows him through the foyer, (The foyer of his apartment? How many people let alone college students could say their apartment had a foyer?) and Duncan’s making a mental note of  how many expensive yet easily stealable things there are on the way to Alejandro’s bedroom. 

 

He pauses, and then finally speaks up

 

“Damn, your folks must be loaded.” 

 

Alejandro turns his head to look over his shoulder, and Duncan sees him chuckle a bit. 

“My father is a diplomat, so I guess you could say that.” 

 

Of course he is. Of course the suave sexy hot guy has a rich father and subsequently nice set up. Duncan doesn’t know why he didn’t expect this. 

 

The hallway seems to stretch on forever before they reach the main room of the apartment, and it doesn’t disappoint either. Duncan hadn’t realized Alejandro lived in a studio apartment, a very nice studio apartment, but still a studio. Not fucking in a bedroom or somewhat enclosed space was going to be....interesting. 

 

Alejandro walks over to the large granite island between his kitchen and common area and Duncan notices there’s a large bottle of Rosé right beside two wine glasses, and he can’t help but roll his eyes at the sight. 

 

“I should’ve known you’d like girly drinks.” 

 

The man looks up as he pops the cork off the fizzing bottle. “I have Jim Beam, if you’d prefer that. I’d just figured that you’d want something light to take the edge off.”

 

Duncan’s puzzled at this response, but nonetheless could still use some alcohol in his system. He slowly approaches the island and lifts one of the wine glasses from the fancy silver platter it’s on. Is this stealable? He decided it wasn’t.

 

“‘Take the edge off’, huh?” Duncan watches as the pink liquid flows into his glass. “You really think I’ve never done this before?” 

 

Before replying, Alejandro pours himself a glass as well. “Well I think it’d be naive of me to think that, considering you agreed to this, ‘hook-up’, if you want to call it that.” 

 

“That’s what it is.” Duncan takes a long swig of the rose and immediately perks up. He hated girly drinks, wine in particular, but this had such a robust and interesting flavor that he’d actually....enjoyed it.

 

 “Fuck, this is delicious.”

 

A smile pulls at Alejandro’s lips as he brings his glass to them. “I like to think I have good taste.” 

 

There he goes with that cocky attitude again.  Duncan thinks, trying hard not to roll his eyes too much in front of him. It takes him a moment to realize that an awkward silence has settled in, and he’s surprised that Alejandro hasn’t taken it upon himself to break it. 

 

“So.” He sloshes the wine around his glass. “I take it you’re pretty experienced in this department?”

 

Alejandro sips his drink. “I’d say so. Yes. And yourself?” 

 

“I’ve had a few dudes in my bed.” 

 

One. He’s had one, and he hopes Alejandro can’t immediately figure he’s lying. 

 

“Forgive if I’m prying, but.” The man leans over the island and onto his elbows, returning to that intense gaze from their first conversation. “Your ginger friend. I assume he was one of them?”

 

Duncan nearly spits out the rosé in his mouth but instead ends up inhaling and choking on it. Alejandro’s eyes go wide, as he wipes the dribble from his chin. 

 

Scott? He knows it was Scott? How transparent was he? 

 

“Well damn.” Duncan coughs. “What do you want, a prize or something?” 

 

“Not at all.” Alejandro replies. “Just seeing if you’re as predictable as you seem.” 

 

He narrows his eyes. “Fuck off.” 

 

Duncan sets down the wine glass and begins walking towards the bed across the room, and he’s not surprised as Alejandro takes it upon himself to slowly follow suit. His bed is huge and looks almost criminally comfortable. Soft white and black sheets surrounded by huge grey pillows? Duncan thinks he might just have to say screw the hook up entirely and take a nap instead. 

 

“So, Duncan.” Alejandro’s walked around him at this point, and he’s taken it upon himself to slide the dimmer switch on the wall down to a sensual amber. “Are you ready to answer my question?” 

 

Duncan furrows his brows. “What are you talking about?” 

 

It feels as if only a second passes before Alejandro’s back on his side of the bed, and he’s dangerously closer than before. Duncan’s debating whether or not he should back away, but then he remembers, this is kind of the point, isn’t it?  


He had truly never taken the time to realize just how much taller Alejandro was than him until this moment. Green eyes are boring down into his and Duncan suddenly feels his knees become weak. Wait, weak knees? What was he, some random girl across second period who just happened to lock eyes with this man? This didn’t go unnoticed by Alejandro however, and he takes it upon himself to wrap his strong arms around the delinquent. 

 

Duncan realizes that the sudden onset of heat he’s feeling is from a pair of lips, gently placing kisses along his neck and collarbone. When did he get THIS close? Duncan doesn’t even remember, and he’s baffled that Alejandro could make his memory go foggy that quickly.

 

“Don’t be coy.” He bites down on the skin around Duncan’s jaw. “What turns you on, Duncan?” 

 

He hesitates. “What do you think, huh, mister mind reader?” 

 

He feels Alejandro smile against his neck, and before he can process it, his body collides with the mattress behind him. 

 

“Well obviously, you like it rough.” Duncan watches as Alejandro begins unbuttoning his shirt ever so slowly. “You probably enjoy getting handsy, having your hair pulled, biting, and the like.” 

 

“So far so good.” Duncan realizes he’s staring at Alejandro’s toned chest as he reaches his top button, and he decides he doesn’t care. “What about you, Fabio? What gets your engine revving?” 

 

Alejandro’s gaze drips down Duncan’s body as his shirt falls to the carpet, and the delinquent swallows heavily. Large hands find their place on either side his as the taller man climbs over top of him, making sure that Duncan got a clear view of what was in store. 

 

“Pleasing my partner.” 

 

Duncan has to admit, when Alejandro’s lips crash down onto his, he’s thankful that he’d already been laying down. The larger man wastes no time on bare-lip kissing and almost immediately forces his tongue into the other’s mouth; he tastes tangy from the rosé, and fiery like cinnamon or cayenne. Duncan can’t for the life of him figure out which one it is, but he’s relishing in the strange yet pleasurable combination. The delinquent doesn’t want to let his partner get too much of the upper hand, so he tries to establish some amount of dominance by biting down on his bottom lip. 

 

Duncan doesn’t realize just how hard Alejandro is forcing him down into the mattress; at some point he’d caught his wrists above his head and pressed his body closer than he’d thought was even possible. His skin is burning hot against his stomach as his shirt rides up, and he’s realizing that he really wants to get out of it.  Alejandro’s always one step ahead of him and he hates this, but in this moment he’s grateful for it.  

 

“Up, up, sit up.” 

 

The delinquent lets the taller man pull him up from the mattress as he stands, promptly pulling his baggy black band tee over his head and tossing it to the floor. It takes Duncan a moment to realize that he’s eye level with Alejandro’s crotch like this, and he’s both disappointed and excited to see that there’s a growing bulge straining against those too-tight designer jeans. It’s bigger than he’d hoped but let’s be real, he didn’t expect to prove Alejandro wrong in every aspect tonight.

 

“Tell me, Duncan.” Alejandro begins; his hands slide to his belt buckle. “How do you think this night is going to go?” 

 

Duncan’s eyes follow Alejandro’s fingers as he fiddles with metal for a few moments before letting his jeans shirk down his hips, just enough for him to see the beginnings of a dark brown happy trail and really really toned hips. 

 

“...You know, if you wanted me to give you head, you should’ve just asked.” Duncan looks up. “But instead you’ve gotta be a huge fucking tease, as usual.” 

 

“‘As usual’, you say?” Alejandro lifts an eyebrow. “You think I’m teasing you? Oh, how cute.”

 

Duncan’s eyes can’t find a place to rest than isn’t Alejandro’s crotch. He’s never been so enamored with the desire to see something so badly. He doesn’t realize when Alejandro grasps his hands and places them on his hips.

 

“If i were teasing you, you’d be on your back begging for it by now.” 

 

Duncan’s too focused on Alejandro’s hands to even respond at this point. Slowly, they trail down over sculpted hips and drag his heavy jeans down with them. Duncan’s eyes go wide and he immediately regrets how involuntary it was. Alejandro sees his mouth drop open just the slightest when his pants finally fall to the floor. 

 

No underwear? Really? 

 

He’s not prepared for this. No amount of porn or imagining could have prepared for him for Alejandro’s dick. He’s...huge. For one. He doesn’t know why he’s surprised but he is. Duncan had been hoping and theorizing for so long that Alejandro was compensating for something but, apparently he wasn’t. He looks up, only to be met with watchful green eyes and a shit-eating smirk.

 

“What’s the matt--” 

 

“Oh shut the hell up.” 

 

Duncan’s tired of hearing Alejandro’s mouth. He takes it upon himself to try and regain the upper hand he’d pretty much lost the moment he’d walked in the door. Alejandro’s cock is hot the moment he lets it slip past his lips; his skin tastes salty and tangy and far different than what he’s used to. Alejandro grunts at this sudden action; his hands find their way into the delinquent’s stiff, gel-covered hair and he tries his hardest not to buck his hips forward. Duncan’s done this before, plenty of times, to be honest. But he’s definitely not going to let Alejandro know that; he wants him to stay under the illusion that he’s in control.

 

“Oh Dios mio, fuck!” 

 

Duncan feels Alejandro’s grip tighten on his hair as he swallows him to the base. He hadn’t planned on showing off but the temptation was far too strong. They were making a mess now; Duncan’s getting purposefully sloppy and lazily looking up at Alejandro’s intense gaze as spit dribbles down his chin. The taller man bites his lip and watches intently as Duncan pulls back with a loud “pop” and roughly wipes his hand across his face. 

 

“I’m the handsy one, huh?” 

 

“Hilarious.” Alejandro chest rises and falls a few times before he continues. “Lay back.” 

 

Alejandro shoves Duncan back onto the mattress before he can even think about protesting. His hands yank at the delinquent's shorts until they’re halfway down his knees; Duncan realizes Alejandro’s probably grateful that he doesn’t wear a belt. 

 

“If I had to guess your track record,” Alejandro’s hands slide up Duncan’s sides. “I’d say you like to be in control, yes?” 

 

“....Maybe. Why don’t you marinate on that, huh Fabio?” 

 

Alejandro’s fingers tug at the elastic around Duncan’s hips. “Well, given that you didn’t say no, I’m going to take that as a yes.” 

 

Duncan bristles against Alejandro’s hot hands as his lower half suddenly exposed to the cold air. This feels...strange. Alejandro’s right, he’s always in control. With anyone, and especially with Scott. He was the one telling his partner to “lie down” or “get on their knees” and he’s not sure if he’s comfortable with being so...helpless. 

 

“You’re tense.” Alejandro’s voice breaks Duncan out of his thoughts, and he realizes that his legs are being gently pushed apart. “Relax. I’m here to please you, remember?” 

 

Duncan rolls his eyes. “Call me crazy but I don’t exactly trust you.” 

 

“Hm.” Duncan feels his thigh being pried from the bed. “Funny, it’s a tad late to still have reservations.” 

 

“Well what do you want from m--” 

 

Duncan’s words tumble off into oblivion. He knows this feeling because he’s done it before. Something wet and warm is lapping long strokes between his legs and his first instinct is to tense up. Is he really...? He really is....

 

Warm hands lift Duncan’s leg over the man’s shoulder as he dives deeper, lovingly teasing the delinquent's entrance with his tongue. Alejandro wants Duncan to just let go but he’s still fighting him tooth and nail. His free hand slips down to grip Duncan’s painfully hard erection and he immediately gasps.

 

Duncan covers his mouth. Gasp? Did Alejandro really just make him gasp?

 

“Tell me what you want.” 

 

Duncan’s transcended to such a high level of pure bliss he barely hears what's been said to him. He blinks a few times, and lifts his hand off his face. He’s not going down this easy. 

 

“What do you want, Alejandro?” 

 

The taller man glares at him, and sighs irritably. “Well, since it doesn’t like you’re going to stop deflecting anytime soon, I’ll humor you.” 

 

Alejandro spits on his hand, and Duncan’s taken aback by the idea that Mr. Perfect would ever do something so unsanitary. The hand returns to his crotch and Duncan jolts as he’s suddenly overwhelmed with stimulation. Alejandro’s pumping him with such vigor he feels like he’s just had the wind knocked out of him. 

 

“I want you to stop resisting me, for one.” Alejandro makes an effort to tighten his grip as he strokes, and Duncan’s panting. “I want you to take your hand off your mouth. I want to hear you.” 

 

“F-fuck you.” He manages to choke out. 

 

“And most of all,” Alejandro punctuates his words with rough strokes. “I wantto fuck that attitude out of you.” 

 

Duncan freezes. Did he hear him right? 

 

“Wait, hold on.” Duncan pulls away from the man overtop of him. “Out of me?” 

 

“That is what I said, yes.” Alejandro’s looking at him with a devilish stare that makes Duncan’s arm hairs stand on end. “You seem shocked.” 

 

“Yeah no shit, genius.” Duncan snaps back. “You’re outta your damn mind if you think I’m letting you fuck me.” 

 

Alejandro begins to chuckle and Duncan tenses up again. What was so funny? Was he serious? 

 

“Well, that’s certainly okay. If you don’t think you can handle me, then I won’t.” 

 

“If I can’t handle you?!”  Duncan’s angry now. Who the hell did he think he was? 

 

“Correct me if I’m wrong, but you yourself said you’ve done this before, no?” 

 

“I...” Once. Again, he’s done this once. With Scott of all people, and there was a reason why they’d only done it once. Scott had been a virgin before they’d started hooking up. He had the stamina of a high schooler and the one and only time Scott had convinced him to let him top, he came in three minutes. 

 

“I have...but you’re not--”

 

“Then what’s holding you back?” Alejandro interrupts. “Unless, you’re afraid you’ll lose this little wager if you’re not in control.” 

 

God Duncan hated this man. He hated how he was a Class-A manipulator and how he knew just what to say to get under his skin. Alejandro read his actions like an open book and it infuriated Duncan, at this point Alejandro understood his motivations more than he did. 

 

“Yeah fucking right. Just because you’ve got a big dick doesn’t mean you know how to use it.” Duncan’s deflecting again, and he’s hoping to god Alejandro can’t tell. 

 

“This is true.” Alejandro’s lips are dangerously close to his anus and Duncan’s bristling for round two. “But I do.” 

 

Duncan hesitates; his chest is falling up and down faster than before and he narrows his eyes. “Prove it then.” 

 

He should’ve known that this was a mistake. He should’ve realized that those three words had unleashed something in this man that he’d never seen before. The next things that happen are nearly a complete blur. Alejandro’s on top of him, his sweaty chest is pressed against his and he’s being kissed so furiously that it sends him into a daze. A rough hand is squeezing the life out of his asscheek and another is prodding around his entrance. Duncan knows he’s going to have bruises the next day, large ones with the way Alejandro was manhandling him. 

 

Things are moving so fast that Duncan barely notices when the man pauses to reach to his bedside table. He kneels above him; straddling his body as a cold substance accidently drips onto his chest. Duncan braces, and then lets out a guttural groan so deep it shakes the walls. Two large fingers slip past his resistance; he’s out of breath from breathing so sporadically. 

 

It burns. Alejandro’s fingers are aggressive and hungry. He’s obviously tired of the chivalry and any semblance of patience he’d had has dissolved at this point. Duncan adjusts quickly as Alejandro goes right for that spot, that tiny spot that this made all worth it. 

 

Duncan tosses his head back, biting his lip and desperately trying to keep the moan that escapes from being too loud. Alejandro’s face is still buried in his neck, kissing and sucking bruises into his collarbone for all to see the next day. He picks up his pace, sliding his fingers in and out of Duncan’s heat so quickly he can actually feel the delinquent trembling. This was what he wanted. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck.” Duncan’s trying his hardest to muffle himself, but Alejandro grips his jaw. 

 

“Stop covering your mouth. I want to hear you.” 

 

Alejandro curves his fingers up ever so slightly and Duncan cries out. 

 

“FUCK! F--fuck you! God ahhh--oh fuck.” 

 

The taller man smiles against the hot skin beneath him. “That’s right, sing for me amor.” 

 

Alejandro’s decided his patience is completely spent, and he wants more. He needs to hear more. Duncan jolts as he pulls his fingers from within him and realizes what’s about to happen. 

 

Was he ready for this? He was ready for this. Of course he was ready. He had to be. 

 

Alejandro reaches over yet again to the bedside table and snatches a small foil square from its contents. Duncan watches intently as the taller man tears it open without haste and sheathes it over himself, quickly returning to lean back over him. Those same strong hands pry his thighs apart and tauntingly smooth more lubricant over himself. 

 

“You know, you can still forfeit if you want to.” Alejandro’s words are mocking, teasing.

 

Duncan snarls. “Just shut up and fuck me already.” 

 

He smirks. “If you insist.” 

 

This is new. This is much more unfamiliar than Duncan was praying it would be and he’s trying his hardest not to let this asshole see him weak. The head of Alejandro’s cock presses past his entrance and blunt nails sink into the man’s back. God, he’s so big. Duncan hates admitting it, but Alejandro’s dick might be more than he can handle. 

 

It seems Alejandro’s considerate enough to let him adjust before continuing, it’s clear to him at this point that he was correct in his theory. Duncan did always need to be in control. He’d been completely uprooted from what he was used to and now his bullshit facade was finally crumbling. Alejandro leans further over him and makes a drop-ditch decision. He pulls out slightly, and slams into Duncan with so much force it shakes the headboard. 

 

“AHH! FUCK!”

 

His voice cracked. His voice cracked and he knew that was what Alejandro wanted to hear.

 

“God— you’ve got—“ His hips find a rhythm between steady and hard thrusts. “Such a dirty fucking mouth, Duncan.” 

 

The delinquent’s biting his lip so hard he thinks he tastes blood, but he’s too overstimulated to care. Alejandro braces one arm above Duncan’s head and the other wraps around his leg, quickly lifting his knee over his shoulder. 

 

“You’re lucky I don’t teach you a lesson with how much you backtalk and misbehave.” The new angle makes Duncan cry out as Alejandro continues at the same menacing pace. “How does it feel, amor? Look at me!” 

 

A tight grip fastens around Duncan’s jaw and forces him to look forward. He’s a mess. He’s hot and covered in hair gel, his mouth is hanging open in a silent moan and now he’s staring into those piercing, hungry green eyes. 

 

“What’s the matter, cat got your tongue?”

 

“Y-you win.” 

 

Alejandro nearly stops he’s so taken aback. Did Duncan just, willingly give up? 

 

“Come again?” 

 

Duncan rolls his eyes and tries to speak through heavy pants. “I said you fucking win, asshole.”

 

“What happened? I thought you could handle me.” 

 

“For the love of God, Alejandro.” Duncan grits his teeth. “I can barely fucking think straight. You win, okay?! You’re—haaa—not all talk. That’s what you wanted to hear, right? I don’t fucking care anymore. I need you to just shut the hell up and fuck me like you mean it.”

 

It takes a few moments for what Duncan’s said to sink in, and the moment it finally settles in his mind he leans in close to his ear. “By all means.” 

 

Suddenly, Duncan feels his body being flipped over. Alejandro yanks him back onto his knees and forcefully shoves his face down into the white pillows. He grips Duncan’s hips and pulls out so slowly Duncan whines. The head of Alejandro’s cock just barely leaves his body before he plunges back in, deciding this menacing pace was enough to fulfill Duncan’s command. Duncan’s never felt this good in his life. He’s never felt so many emotions rushing through his body at once and almost feels like he might pass out. Alejandro’s fucking him into the mattress and all he can hear is the slapping of skin against skin and his own racing heartbeat. ‘

 

Alejandro’s almost satisfied. Duncan’s ass is so tight and he’s beginning to get sloppy with his movements because he’s so damn close. His hand snakes back into the delinquent’s sweat covered hair and yanks his head back, earning a loud grunt out of him. 

 

“You’re a writhing mess, you know that? You really thought I couldn’t satisfy you? How’s this for satisfaction, hm?” 

 

Alejandro adjusts his hips and Duncan moans so loud he bites his lip. He’s so caught up in how incredible this feels that he barely notices when Duncan slips his hand under his body. He feels the delinquent bucking erratically and can tell he’s desperate to finish. 

 

“Ah, ah, ah.” Alejandro releases Duncan’s hair from his grasp and bats his hand away from his erection. “If you want to come, you’re going to have to beg for it.” 

 

His hand wraps around Duncan’s length and squeezes the base hard enough to make Duncan grit his teeth, cursing and swearing through a clenched jaw. “God I fucking hate you so much.” 

 

“Say it.” Alejandro demands. 

 

Through staggered breaths, Duncan finally grips the sheets and grunts out what Alejandro wants. 

 

“Please, God, make me come.” 

 

The next moments are a blur. Alejandro’s fucking him senseless and pumping him like there’s no tomorrow. Duncan’s screaming. He’s given in; he’s finally given him what he wanted. 

 

Alejandro pounds into his prostate one last time and Duncan cries out, trembling as he comes onto the sheets and Alejandro’s hand. He’s never come this hard in his life. 

 

Alejandro’s not far behind as Duncan rides out his orgasm. The delinquent's ass clenches around his cock and it only takes a few more thrusts before he’s leaning over Duncan’s back, practically roaring as he spills into him. 

 

Both of them are panting, riding out the post-orgasm euphoria. Duncan jolts when Alejandro finally pulls out, carelessly pulling off the condom and tossing it into the bedside bin. Duncan rolls over onto his back, blinking himself back into reality as he realizes everything that’s taken place. 

 

“Alright. Let’s get this over with. You want cash?” 

 

“Keep your seventy-five dollars.” Alejandro exhales as he falls back onto the bed. Duncan looks at him incredulously, and he continues. “I don’t need it. Hearing you scream for me was rewarding enough.” 

 

“Are you kidding me? You fucking asshole!” 

 

“You’re mad that I’m letting you keep your money?” 

 

Duncan pauses, and looks away. “I--no! I just--God. Where’s the duvet? I’m going to fucking bed. I’ll deal with your condescending ass in the morning.” 

 

Alejandro smirks, reaching over Duncan’s body to pull the black duvet over both of them. “By all means, get your rest. You probably need it.” 

 

“Good fucking night, Alejandro.” 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

‘

 

 

 

 

 

 

“

 

 

. 

 

 

 


End file.
